Arkham Asylum Prisoner 746 ENygma
by dolanlj92
Summary: After spent 5 years in Arkham Asylum, E.Nygma escapes and joins forces with the evil of Gotham city as he takes on numerous challenges to destroy Batman and his clan from existence.
1. 746

Chapter 1 - 746

The nurse's heels clicked on the tiled floor as she marched down the snow white corridor. She wore completely white. Except for her shoes, which were black and a small badge she wore just above her breast on her shirt. She carried an aluminium tray in front of her. The plastic cup half filled with water waved and the round roll tumbled as she took each step.

The corridor was awfully long. The floor was white, the walls were white and the doors were white. The corridor was lined with doors, about 30 of them, 15 or so on each side. As was the next corridor, and the next one and the next one after that.

The nurse stopped and turned to face the last door in this corridor. The tray in her hand was slightly shaking, the water waving even more rapidly than it already had been. You would have thought she would be used to this job by now, after all it had been 7 years since her first day on the job.

In silver lettering a sign on the door read:

"AA-746 - E.Nygma"

She bent down hesitantly. Placing the tray on the floor she took a deep breath. A skinny, malnourished looking hand appeared and slid the tray under the door completely disappearing from sight.

The nurse stood back up, straight again. She turned to her left and began walking down the corridor.

Three clashes of metal echoed through the empty path. The sound of the clean aluminium play smashing on the wall of the cell. She stopped her synchronised march.

A cackled male laugh was then heard from the gap under the door.

"You wanna know who he really is? You want to know his name?"

She paid no attention to his roars and began walking again, hurried making her exit. She dealt with nutters like him everyday anyway, so this was really no different.

He heard her heels clicking away, getting quieter as she paced away from his cell.

He yelled at her again, even louder.

"Don't you want to know who Batman is? I'll tell you who he is...he's me!!" He shouted crazily followed by his usual insane laugh.

The nurse had already left the hall, and entered another one, still he continued to talk to himself.

He whispered...

"I see without seeing. To me, darkness is as clear as daylight. What am I?"

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Yep, you guessed it beautiful, I'm as blind as a bat! HAHA!!"

Still there was no reply from the beautiful nurse to any of his gestures.

He rolled over on his lumpy, hard, uncomfortable mattress. Sucking his thumb he murmured to himself.

His speech was muffled by his thumb. But what did he care, no one was actually listening.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that, who's afraid of the big...black...bat?"


	2. Mr E

Chapter 2 - Mr. E

The sun didn't rise in Gotham City that morning, or if it did, the smog blocked it out. It only happened a couple of times a year when the pollution was particularly thick in the cities air.

Most people stayed indoors, watching television, listening to their radio's, sleeping.

However, one place not in darkness was Arkham Asylum, Gotham's high security prison, home to hundreds of the cities most wanted and plenty enemies of the Batman.

The lights were bright in the long corridors. They hurt your eyes if you weren't used to the blare, after all, with Gotham being such a dark city most people aren't used to that kind of light.

Mister E. Nygma was kept in corridor seven. Room number 46. Everyday the nurse on duty would bring him three meals, breakfast, lunch and dinner, and pills in the morning and at night. He slept most of the day, trying hard to stay awake at night. Most nights he stayed awake only to see the lights of Gotham City, the huge floodlight that filled the sky with his enemies trademark, the Batman.

Nygma was awake. Similar to every day, the nurse came to his door. He stared at the door as he listened to every click and every bang as she unlocked each lock one by one. By now he was used to the squeak of the door, he had stopped asking the guards to oil it months ago.

The nurse carried a tiny white cup containing three brightly coloured pills.

"Good morning Mr. E"

He insisted that he females of the prison call him that, no Edward, no Mr. N, and certainly no Mr. Nygma. Mister E went just nicely with his character.

"Good morning Mr. E" He childishly answered back in his mocking tone of voice.

"Time to take your pills, your not going to be fussy for me are you?" She intrigued him with the little cup, squeezing her breasts together as though trying to entrance him. It didn't work however. He rose from his plain bed to his feet. Standing in front of he he spoke.

"How many times do I need to tell you ladies? Eh? I don't want your ludicrous, and I most certainly don't want your breasts.!"

He turned away from her and mumbled under his breath.

"I'd much rather have Angela's!" He smirked. She look back at him with a slightly red face, she was clearly angry. Mr. E was usually nice in the mornings, it was at night time you had to be careful around him.

He stood staring out the window as a flock of seagulls past. He hadn't breathed the fresh air in months, hadn't even seen the sun, apart from through the glass and bars, hadn't heard the sea crash against the waves. So many things he took for granted gone, in the blink of an eye, or the flap of a wing...

"I'll tell you what..." He spoke to the nurse, still staring out the window.

"How about a little riddle?" He asked her politely, although he had a mischievous look on his face now.

"Now Mr. E, you know the rules, you wouldn't want to make us girls mad at you again." She prompted him flirtatiously flicking back her hair and cupping her breasts. He didn't batter an eyelid at her.

He continued with his riddle, ready to confuse the poor blonde girl with his intelligence.

"It is weightless, but you can see it. If you put it in a box, then the box becomes lighter. What am I?"

When he finished he clicked his fingers. The snap of the click echoed into the young girls ears and instantly she knew something bad was about to happen.

At that several holes appeared around Edward's feet making a circle of tiny holes, weak in the floor. Dust arose and surrounded him, twirling and twisting around his body, twining through his limbs and above his head.

"Your entrance was good my lady, but I must say, my exit was far better. Wouldn't you agree?"

The floor fell under his feet taking him with it. He didn't move a muscle as he disappeared into the blackness of the hole below.

The nurse moved over to the edge, peering down into what can only be described as cold darkness. She saw nothing, no light, no movement, no sign that anyone was ever there.

The cup of pills fell to the floor as she made her exit into the hallway. Her feet would have taken her faster if it wasn't for the high heels she had on, totally impractical for work.

The red button, I've got to hit that red button. She thought as her fingers neared the tiny box on the wall with the red letters above reading "Emergency". Her fingers penetrated the glass and the alarms sounded, sending hundreds of armed guards around the perimeter of the prison in minutes.

Mr. E hardly had a chance...


	3. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 3 - Home Sweet Home

"Somebody stop me!" Edward shouted as he paraded along Gotham's high street wearing nothing but his gown from the Asylum. Nobody recognised him, they just saw him as one of the usual maniacs who patrolled the streets during the day, nothing better to do, a loony.

Well what they didn't know was that Edward was in fact the enemy of their masked vigilante, Batman, and was locked up in Arkham Asylum for years declared mentally insane.

Edward hadn't been on the loose long but soon enough he had run into trouble. As he waltzed through the narrow alleys trying to recover his long lost memories and bearings he stumbled across the gang that was once his own. Edward was unrecognisable to his previous friends. They surrounded him in the dirty alley.

"Good morning Brethren. And a fine morning it is too!"

The only sound heard from the men was laughter. Edward wasn't one for fighting, even in his prime of crime he was pretty much a coward, a weakling. The group pushed him about. He stumbled and tripped only to land in the arms of a different person every time. The brawl lasted about 50 seconds until he arrived.

He dropped from the ladder above, he must have heard the laughter and the scuffles from above. His black cape covering his victims as he silently stopped every punch the thugs threw at him suddenly to be thrown to the floor in agony. Edward lay on the floor too, in awe. He couldn't believe that this superhero would be helping him.

Another brute fell to the floor next to him, unconscious, then another one, then another, until they were all forced to the ground. Edward wiped the blood from his lip with his sleeve. The black gloved hand appeared in front of his face.

The croaky voice spoke.

"Need a lift?"

Hesitantly, Edward took the hand. The muscular biceps lifted Edward to his feet with a jump. No effort needed, it seemed. Those familiar eyes stared right into his own, how could he not recognise his own nemesis.

"Th-T-Thank you." Edward stuttered. Overwhelmed with total shock, he didn't know whether to run, or stay, even if he stayed Batman would soon make a quick exit as per usual. Edward ended the long awkward stare and looked down to the ground. His eyes widening, wondering what to do next. From here he could get to his lab in 15 minutes, but if he ran, would Batman follow?

Edward turned, spinning on his right heel. Swinging his hip as he did so. He swaggered through the alleyway, leaving Batman standing, watching as the peculiar man walked away.

"Cianara!" Edward yelled.

He turned the corner and took one last look back through the dark damp alleyway he had just strolled down, he was gone.

Pine Street...what number was it again? What number? Unlucky for some? 13? Nope. Two fat ladies? Nope...Gateway to...HEAVEN! Number 7!! Number seven Pine Avenue.

He quickened his pace, his feet moving faster than they had today, he wasn't quite running yet, more of a light jog, or a power walk.

Pine Avenue was a short street, only about 10 buildings, 2 sets of flats. and a couple of shops. One basement at number 7. The stairs down from the main road were dusty and overgrown with weeds and plants from the next garden along. He stopped at the door. It was green, light, luminous green, that was all. No letter box no window, no name. There was a black door knob and a lock. He pondered for a while.

The key!!

He reached into his pocket and rummaged around, then into the other on the other side, nothing. He opened his mouth and stuck his finger in, checking under his tongue, and behind every tooth, still nothing. The next thing he stuck his hands down his pants, squirming about trying desperately to find the key for his magical world, his world of fun and mischief. Nothing down his pants either. He brushed his hair. His hand moved past his left ear, brushing it and nudging it. The sound of the metal key his the stone path was a relief.

I knew it was there all along

He pushed the key into the locked and turned it with ease. Each individual lock undid itself one by one, clicking and ticking and scratching as the door became more loose. Edward had devised the lock system himself, so there was no way it could fail.

He took the key out when the noises stopped. The green door swung open with a creak, and a puff of 5 year old dust hit him hard in the face. The weaved straw mat on the floor on which he would regularly wipe his muddy feet read "Home Sweet Home". And that it was.

He let out a sigh of relief as he took his first step inside. He pulled the string hanging next to his head and the whole room lit up.

"Joygasm..."


	4. Welcome to the House of Fun

Chapter 4 - Welcome to the house of fun

The only sounds was that of the buzzing lamp in the corner of the room, bringing a dull light to the desk against the wall. It wasn't a good light, but it was good enough to read. It was unusual, awkward, the silence. Usually Edward's mask was full of different sounds filling the room, but not today.

Edward put the house key on a shelf next to the door frame. They jingled as they hit the wooden surface.

"Home so soon?" A voice came from the darkness. Completely unrecognisable, at least no one he could remember. There was scuffles from the shadows as the figure became a silhouette. Pacing forward into the light. He stopped walking. His voice was clear and prompt. He was standing side-on from Edward, staring at the wall. The wall was filled with pictures, photographs, newspaper cuttings, blueprints. People like Ramirez, Commissioner Gordon, Rachel Dawes, Coleman Reece, and even Harvey Dent were pasted all over the board above the desk.

The man's face was clean shaven, pale, but well-built. He had a wide jaw and a distinctive blue eye.

"W-Who...are..." Edward stuttered getting the words out, bedazzled at this man's appearance in his home, after not having stepped foot in it himself for around 5 years.

"don't tell me you can't remember me, my goodness, what did they do to you in that place?" The handsome figure replied, still staring at the wall, not making eye contact at all.

"How could you have forgotten your partner in crime so soon?"

Partner in crime? Edward thought to himself, thinking who it could be.

As he pondered, a smile came to his face, lighting up the room with his joy.

"HAHA. Harvey Twoface!! My favourite accessory." He rubbed his hands together, sliding his fingers between each other. Gripping softly and letting them slide apart only to fall to his sides. "You know when you said you'd get me outta that place, I thought you meant in days...not years!"

The figure laughed slightly.

He turned to face his old friend and accomplice. The face, disfigured, ripped, scarred. Most of it was just bone. The skin was stretched and shaped. His left eye, hardly even held in place. The hole at his jaw showed straight into his mouth, his teeth and what was left of his gum was clearly visible.

"I stumbled across the Batman today...Mr Dent, he hasn't changed in the slightest. That chrome suit of his is just fabulous!" Edward exclaimed in his immature way, jokingly he continued. "You know I think he's trying to impress me, whad'ya think?"

"I think you oughtta get outta those prison clothes and into your Halloween costume, you moron! The terrible twosome are back in business." Twoface was eager to get back with Edward, after all, he had been living in danger, alone, and wanted for the past 5 or so years. The thrill of crime was all that kept him going.

"Patience, O Bifurcated One!" Edwards replied waving his hands in the air as if looking to the Gods.

Edward went to the closet on the other side of the room, opposite the desk. He opened the two doors. The room filled with green as the rays shone out the wardrobe into his face, lighting the whole room a light green. He breathed heavily, in affection, it was as if all the pleasure in the world had entered him, penetrated by the rays of colour.

"Perfect" He slyly mentioned.

He turned his head to Harvey in speed. His hands clasped his face, worriedly he said "Oh Gawd, I hope it still fits darling!"

They both laughed hysterically, Harvey especially. He had missed the fun times of Edward and his alter ego. So many good times, just a memory. Life could be enjoyable for both of them once again.


	5. RIDDLER ESCAPES ARKHAM

Chapter 5 - RIDDLER ESCAPES ARKHAM

Dick pulled up the driveway. The giant steel gates closed behind him with a clash as they banged together as the sequence came to and end.

As he approached the garage, that was big enough to be a barn, the door opened to let him in.

Cars and bikes everywhere. There must have been about 15 different cars around the room. Shiny and glimmering in the evening sun as it bounced through the tiny windows and the wide garage door. 5 bikes stood in the centre of the room in a row. They weren't as looked after as the cars, some were muddy, one was a little rusty, and the rest were bruised and battered.

Dick rolled the bike along side the others, kick out the stand and let it balance alone.

As he entered the house he called out, seeing who was in at that time.

"Alfred? Bruce?" Bruce are you in?"

"Gimme a second" the manly voice shouted from up the long set of stairs and along the short corridor.

It echoed through the entire building it seemed, even just the hallway was so huge.

Under Dick's arm was a rolled up newspaper, The Gotham Globe.

A tall dark handsome gentleman appeared at the top of the stairs. He wore a black tuxedo and a bow tie.

"Bruce, I think there's something you ought-"

He was interrupted, Bruce was obviously in a rush, a special celebratory meal and party had been organized in his honour in the City hall.

"Is that what your wearing?" He asked Dick, looking up and down at the not so smartly dressed short man.

Dick's look was scowling. Bruce only laughed. Dick took the paper from under his arm and handed it out in front of Bruce, he took it with a look of worry on his face. Any news headlining the Gotham Globe, was usually bad news. It read:

RIDDLER ESCAPES ARKHAM

"We don't have time right now, we're needed elsewhere." Bruce exclaimed. He knew The Riddler would have to wait, and would most likely not even be getting up to his usual mischief after spending so long in Arkham.

"But-"

"If your that committed, go it alone, or at least find out what Barbara is doing, but Dick, don't blame me if you get into trouble."

Bruce reassured him with a wink and quickly tossed his mobile phone into his hands.

Bruce strolled out the building and around to the garage. He shouted back without even taking a glance behind.

"If you need me, I'll be at city hall!"

The sound of the engines revving blared through the double doors.

Dick brought the phone to his ear.

"Barbara, I'm going to need your assistance at the Bat Cave."


	6. Plans for the Future

Chapter 6 - Plans for the Future

As the sun began to set behind the dome that was Gotham City Hall, two unsuspecting criminals watched as some of the cities most important and richest people entered for a huge event.

Commissioner Gordon, Mayor Armand Krol, Bruce Wayne, Lucius Fox and Chase Meridian were all familiar faces to be seen entering the building. With James Gordon, his wife. After the shock of her husbands death, she had never fully recovered, she never looked the same again, baggy eyes, and a constant tired look.

Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox came together, followed by a group of gorgeous looking girls dressed in bunny suits.

All the most famous people in Gotham gathered under one roof, what a perfect opportunity for a gang of criminals to cause havoc, and that's exactly what was on their minds.

The Riddler stood, dressed all in his usual green and black. His suit sparkled in the street lights, and his mask darkened his face almost completely. He leaned on his long stick. The stick was wooden, on the end even more sparkle, as he twirled the silver question mark sitting on a ball on the tip.

To his left, stood Harvey Twoface. His suit was halved, to coincide with his personality and appearance. The right half of his suit was white, with a red tie. The other half was purple and black, with a green tie, similar to the green Riddler wore. The right side of his face was normal, his brown wavy hair was combed over to the side. The other half of his face was scarred. His white hair was out of place and blew in the chilling wind. His cane was in front of him, both hands landed on top of each other, sitting on the handle on the stick.

"Tonight's the night my boy!" hoped Harvey. He stared into the sky as the Batman floodlight appeared, smothered by the flashing lights of the city and the city hall.

"It certainly is..." Replied the Riddler, almost in a singing tone.

They both knew that Batman and his "posse" as they called them, would be near as long as this event lasted.

Tonight city hall, tomorrow the street festival, the next night, the GPD appreciation parade. What an exciting week for the terrible twosome.

The plans for the crash were all set. Twoface's minions would enter the building on his mark, right after Riddler and himself would make there brief appearance.

Bruce Wayne was there, he was a target, so was Jim Gordon. But the main targets were the big three. Batman. Robin. Batgirl.


	7. An Unexpected Entrance

Chapter 7 - An Unexpected Entrance

Bruce sat down at table number 10. Next to him, his aquantance, Lucius Fox to his left. To his right, a plump man, unknown to Bruce, though he sure did look familiar.

Bruce flicked through his notes quickly. Steadily going over the entire speech in his head, word by word. He'd rehearsed it fully to Alfred only hourse before, there was no chance of him slipping up now. His hands shook as the nerves finally began to kick in. The rustling of the shaking paper in his hands attracted the attention of Lucius, and the familiar man on the other side.

"You'll be fine, you've made hundreds of speeches like this one." Lucius remarked in his reassuring tone, just his voice was enough to make Bruce calmer.

The plump man turned his head, looking at the notes in Bruce's hand. Noticing the name on the first piece of untidy paper, he introduced himself.

"Bruce, Bruce Wayne?" He asked.

"That's correct, and you are?"

He leaned his gloved hand in to greet Bruce properly, "Cobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot." He replied shaking the hand firmly and tightly, staring in to the eyes of Bruce deeply.

As Bruce pulled his hand away gently, he could have sworn he could smell fish in the air. A tall skinny man approached the podium as Bruce turned to face away from Oswald.

Bruce and Lucius simultaneously lifted their glasses to their mouths and took a sip. Lucius took a slightly larger gulp than that of Bruce's. The man on the stage, standing behind a microphone and an alter began to speak. His voice was posh and he was clearly of English orogin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Lords and Ladies of Gotham City. We gather this evening to celebrate the 25th anniversary of Gotham's most incredible acheivements and most honourable person. Here to receive the award for longest running and most giving charity is Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises and -"

The man stopped speaking. Stood still. A trickle of blood poured down his forehead, seeping into his left eye and working around his nose and down to his lip. The whole the room was silent, not a murmur, just total shock. The thud of his body hitting the floor on its side pounded and vibrated the entire floor. Only his fingers left twitching was the only remaining sign of life.

One by one people rose from their seats, peering through the rows of heads and moving panicing bodies. It was as if noone in the room knew what to do. One man rushed over to the body, hesitantly, whilst everyone else either watched, or just sat, shocked.

Voices started shouting, "Somebody call an ambulance!", "Is there a doctor here?" the panicing, desperate voices continued.

The double doors flew open, one was sent half way across the room, narrowly missing a red haired women by only inches. Smoked rose, hovering above the red carpet. In walked about 10 men, they look like your average thug, tank tops, jeans, leather jackets, some wore studed belts, collars and bands. A few carried baseball bats, one had a crowbar and others carried small guns like Uzi's and and TMP's reckelsssly and carelessly aiming them at the helpless people.

The screams of frightened women was heard, as they saw the men and instantly dropped to the ground. As one man ran to the back of the room for another exit, several shots were fired,he stopped in his tracks, cringing as he accepted the pain and accepted his death. He too fell to the floor helplessly like a rag doll.

The thugs masks were recognizable. They were like wrestling masks, only the left hand side was jet black, and the right hand side, snow white. As Bruce Wayne raised his hands to his head and got down to his knees, thousands of memories were running through his head all at once...

IThose masks, I recognise those masks, surely it can't be...Harvey Dent?/I

One thug took a woman by the hair, lifting her to his eye level. Seh was clearly in pain, the tears began to trickle down her face, though she didn't make a sound.

He whispered into her ear. He put the gun on her temple. She closed her eyes, stood up, then looked around the room at the huddled, scared shaking bodies tremoring on the floor.

She turned in a last glance at the man. Then in one second she pointed to a man, Bruce Wayne.

He fired. Her eyes closed as the bullet penetrated the skull, sending her flying backwards tumbling into a table. The thick, dark red blood covered the table cloth and the surrounding peoples faces. Again the whole room went quiet.

Out of the smoke, two sillouettes appeared. Both carrying canes. One was swinging it back and forth, they didn't walk, they just stood in the smoke of the doorway. As the smoke began to disappear, their faces became evident.

Two-Face and The Riddler. Past enemies of the Batman. Bruce knew it wouldn't be long before Edward got back in touch with Harvey, and tonight was there first heist, but what were they after?

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" Called Two-Face.

"We're tonight's entertainment..." continued Riddler .

They strolled down the set of 4 stairs, not caring for the beaten man knocked out on the floor. The netire room was silent apart from the pairs shoes clicking on the marble flooring and the quiet whimpering of distressed women and men on the floor.

Harvey glanced around the room. The biggest thug stared right back at him, without either of them speaking, he pointed to Bruce.

Both Harvey and The Riddler smirked. The Riddler gave three slow claps as he paced towards the kneeling Bruce.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"So you remember me then do you?" Riddler replied as his pace came to an end.

"How could I forget?

The Riddler giggled, "Well it just so happens...we're here for you!"

"Is that so?" Bruce confidently asked Edward, rising to his feet. As his legs straightened and his back cracked, the huge paned windows on the ceiling gave way. The glass shattered and landed everywhere. As two figures dropped in amongst the shards of glass the still cowered and curled people on the floor screamed again. The first figure landed on a table with a thud. His hair was long and black and he wore a black mask covereing his eyes. His suit was light blue and black.

The second figure, female, landed on the stairs behind Two-Face. She had long red hair and wore a similar suit to Batman's.

As the final shard of clear glass hit the floor of the hall Bruce turned to face the boy who had landed on the table.

"New suit?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later..." The puffed out, slightly childish voice replied as he threw a small bat-shaped boomerang to the largest of the thugs, knocking the gun straight out of his hand.

Bruce turned to face the now quivering Riddler. He was almost in tears, but there was no time to run. Bruce's uppercut threw him onto a chair behind and knocking over another thug in the process. The girl on the stairs ran towards Two-Face. She was stopped in her way as another thug punched her in the stomach blasting the wind out her lungs. She stood back up on her feet, brushed her suit down and took one long kick. It hit the baggy flesh of his face with a crack as she felt his nose break through her toes.

Ouch! She thought to herself as she watched the helpless man fall to the ground.

Again she made her dash for Two-Face. He was facing the other way, totally uninvolved in all the fighting, watching Bruce as he moved onto his next victim.

She grabbed a switch from her belt and pounced in his direction.


	8. A Quick Exit

Chapter 8 - A Quick Exit

The boy took a shot to the shoulder, and another just below. It knocked him backwards flipping off the table and onto the hard floor. More screams from the innocent victims were heard all around the room.

The spikes flicked out from both her wrists. Her pounce took her closer and closer to the unsuspecting Two-Face. He turned around just in time to meet the slicing pain on the un-scarred side of his face. The blood poured like a stream onto his white shirt. His scream of pain echoed throughout the entire hall as everyone turned to face him and the girl. He dropped to his knees pulling a handkerchief from his shirt pocket to his face as he did so. As it touched his tender face the napkins transition to a bloody red was immediate.

The tears were now pouring down his face, only from his right eye however. The salty drops of misery mixed with the red, diluting it and sending it running two times faster.

The dark female walked over to Bruce, who was now standing over the battered Riddler. All the thugs were now either on the floor unconscious, or had simply ran away to safety. The petrified civilians began to rise to their feet and hurriedly made their exit too. A few however stayed behind, either to chat with, or interview the heroes.

She touched Bruce on the shoulder.

"Are you alright Mr. Wayne?"

He only nodded and smiled in her direction, staring into her eyes behind the mask.

As he turned to walk out the hall, and up the stairs he was flooded by people. A few reporters. One camera crew and some ordinary guests. He ignored their questions and flash photographs. A group of GPD men entered the room as Bruce left. Their march almost synchronised. Armed with guns and protected by vests and helmets. Their armour was heavy. Nowhere near as flexible as a certain armed vigilante's.

The doors closed behind Bruce. Commissioner James Gordon led the group of Police Officers. He ordered the group to stop, they did. He walked to the proud heroine. She stood staring at Gordon as he approached her.

"Nicely done Batgirl." His husky, charming voice reassured her that she had once again done a great job. Although, she hadn't worked alone.

She darted across the room, scoping for her accomplice. His mangled body lay under a table. Only the legs visible, but the boots and leggings were recognisable.

She knelt down onto one knee. His body lay still. No breathing. She picked him up by carrying his legs, and under his arms. To her, he wasn't too heavy, the same weight as she was.

All the men had been arrested. They were all handcuffed and were being led from the building in single file. Gordon took a final glance around the room. Totally empty. No cowering civilians. No dazzling celebrities. No bodies. No Batgirl.

"Gone so soon...typical of a superhero. Always making a quick exit." He murmured to himself, laughing slightly, turning to the door to make his exit behind the group.


	9. The BatSignal

Chapter 9 - The Bat-Signal

Each man was led to his own cell. There masks were off now. Fingerprints had been stored and documents were complete. Now all they had to do was wait. As the final key turned the final man was put away for the last time. Gordon took a well deserved seat in his office chair. His head rolled back and he pulled his heavy feet up onto his desk.

It had been a busy day for Gordon. A quarter of Gotham City had been evacuated. The U.S military were using dessert ground on the outskirts of Gotham as a testing ground for the newly built gamma bomb.

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes gently. His hands rubbed his face, stretching his skin and moving his flesh around his eyes. Another officer approached his desk. He held an envelope under his arm.

"Commissioner, the files from today's arrests." He said handing the envelope to his boss.

It tore opened easily. One sheet of white paper slid out into Gordon's hand. He dropped the envelope to the ground. It slid under his chair. His feet fell from the desk making a thud on the tiled floor. Lifting himself by pushing from the arms of his seat he rose and exited the building without saying a word to anyone.

The yellow searchlight lit up the entire night's sky. The slight buzzing sound seemed so loud over the sirens and sounds of screeching cars in the streets below. From that height the entire skyline was visible. The huge colossus statues, the high rise express ways, the skyscrapers and the apartment blocks.

Jim sat on the wall, head in hands, next to the searchlight. He expected Batman to show at least 15 minutes ago. He'd never been late before. Maybe he was with a woman, Gordon thought to himself, he was always with women.

He held the paper in his hand. On it, the list of names of the thugs that had been arrested earlier in the day. Batman had to see this.

"What do you need Commissioner?" The hoarse voice sounded from the shadows of the tower. He stepped forward into the light of the floodlight. His mask, cape and armour totally visible to Jim.

"We missed your presence tonight." He smiled a cheeky one to Batman. Batman only looked to the floor as in trying to hold in his laughter. Bruce and Jim Gordon had never had a good relationship, but Batman and Jim always had, it had always humoured Bruce.

"I've got something you should see." He stepped forwards to Batman, holding out the document in front. Batman took the document into his own hands. Both hands gripped it tightly, as he read on and on his hands began to shake in fury.

"There are only 8 on this list...Did you send Dent and Nygma back to Arkham already?"

"Not quite...they weren't taken to the station..." His head looked to the ground almost in shame. "or Arkham."

"Right from under our noses." Batman replied, shaking his head. He knew he was partially to blame. He quickly turned to face the shadows. His cape floating in the night's cold air. His black cloak covered his entire body, blowing in the wind. As the wind stopped, the light shone towards him, but he was no more.

Gordon knew Batman's ways, it was the same every time. Right in the middle of conversation. Jim couldn't remember the last time he and Batman had finished a meeting with a simple "goodbye".

The sheet of paper lay on the damp ground. Soaking up the rain, the ink running. Two major criminals were still on the loose. There next target couldn't be presumed this early. All they waited for was a clue.


	10. Are We There Yet?

Chapter 10 - Are we there yet?

Harvey thrusts his head onto the steering wheel, clutching it tightly with both hands. The Riddler sits patiently, panting slightly, they are both out of breath. They sit in the darkness of Gothams alleys. Totally out of view from everyone except the sewer rats. Steam from the sewers seeps through the manhole underneath the car every now and again, misting up the windows in the car for a matter of minutes, like breathing onto glass.

Nobody noticed that they had gone. Nobody battered an eyelash. The pair had prepared for an event like this, they left the car at the back entrance of City Hall. As soon as the heroes weren't paying attention they made their exit. It was simple, and it had worked. Only now, surely Batman would be on the hunt for them. And the first place he would go would be Nygma's place.

"So...um...where are we headed then boss?" Edward asked in his stylish, childish way. He paid very close attention to his finger-nails whilst talking, noticing the dirt trapped beneath them, the chips and the cracks. His head rose to Harvey's level.

"Tonight, we spend the place at my den. Batman wouldn't think twice about going back there after last time." He replied.

"So...uh, then why are we going there?" Edward asked, confused.

"You Muppet!" He shouted, waving his hand in the air as if to clap Riddler over the head, he didn't. "It's been renovated since last time. I've had some work done." He sniggered. He seemed pleased with himself, he was always the one coming up with the plans. The only thing Riddler was good for was...riddles. "You know sometimes I forget why I keep you around boy." He said with a cheeky smile on his face.

Edward replied, also smiling. His voice was eerie, almost secretive. "I think your falling in love Harvey." He said leaning in towards him, scrunching his lips mocking Harvey and giggling.

This time Harvey did hit him, right on the nose with his cane. It shut him up at least, and Edward sat straight up in his chair.

"We'd better get a move on if we want to get a good night's sleep." Harvey stated. The humorous, playful atmosphere had gone from the car. It was as if someone had opened the car window and it had been sucked right out, letting Gotham's dull, boring mood back in.

Harvey started the car. Edward, pushed his chair back with his feet, leaned back, opened the window and stuck his feet out. They just dangled, the cold air sweeping up his trouser leg. The wind was almost unbearable in the car. It blew Riddler's hat right off his head and into the back seat. It only made him giggle more. Both their hair blew in the wind, sweeping backwards, the wind heading straight into their eyes. They both simultaneously felt the wind grow even more intense as Harvey put his foot down and sped up down the suspended highway.

They passed plenty of cars, civilians, patrol cars, fire engine, ice-cream vans. Thankfully no Bat-mobile.

As they passed the numerous signs to the side of the road Two-Face looked out for junction 9. Junction 9 lead to a dark, poorly lit country road. At the very end was a roundabout that led only to an abandoned warehouse.

They drove along the country road slowly. The only lit part was the roundabout. They could see it up ahead, only another two minutes or so away. Both had been silent the entire journey. The only sound was that of the other cars back on the highway and the wind in their faces.

The roundabout was small, and it led to the long driveway of the warehouse. No lights were on inside, there were a few smashed windows, some graffiti on the brick walls. The only other vehicle in the car park was a huge burnt out 18-wheeler on its side.

The Riddler only smiled as the pulled up outside the huge red door. It had a tiny blue flickering light above it, surrounded by swarms of bats and moths.

He turned to face Harvey who was staring at the door.

"I just love what you've done with the place!"


	11. Bedside

Chapter 11 – Bedside

"Are you gonna tell me now, or can you explain it all to me later?" Bruce asked. Dick was lying in the hospital bed, bandaged up and tied to all kinds apparatus. He was completely naked. The bed sheet covered the lower half of his body and rags from his suit lay around him on the bed, bloody and stained. The bandages were stained red. His shoulder had been shot twice and his face was badly bruised.

"The suit?" He asked, with a puzzling look on his face. Though it wasn't very apparent under all the bruising. Bruce nodded.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way...but..." He hesitated. "It's the new "Robin". We named it Nightwing."

Bruce sighed and shook his head. "We?" He asked.

"Yeh...me and..."

The curtain drew back and Barbara walked in holding a card and a bouquet of flowers. Nobody spoke. She stopped, and the curtain swung closed behind her. Both men were staring at her. "What? Are you alright Dick?" She asked him.

"I'm fine..." He looked at Bruce.

Bruce was still looking right at Barbara. "Nightwing! What in the hell is Nightwing?" He shouted at her, then diverted his eyes back to the bedded Dick.

She tried as hard as possible to hold back a giggle. "You told him then?"

"I'm afraid so." He burst into laughter, so did Barbara. Bruce only smiled, he didn't laugh.

Bruce clasped his hands and a tiny laugh managed to break through, they all laughed together for a good few seconds.

"Well at least the outfit isn't as gay as Robin's." He said, his speech interrupted by his laughter.

"You like it then?" Dick asked him with a smile on his face. He was so pleased Bruce liked it. Bruce took him in, he looked up to Bruce, they were good buddy's. "Alfred helped me with the costume, and Barbara and I came up with the name." He looked to Barbara whilst talking.

Bruce nodded again, "I like it." He replied.

An even bigger smile appeared on Dick's face.

"I suppose you heard the news about Riddler and Two-Face." Bruce said, totally changing the subject and darkening the atmosphere.

Barbara's voice was small and quiet, "Yeh, I read it this morning." Her head lowered.

Dick raised his hand to his face, rubbing it and then raising his head again.

It was a tricky subject to discuss at that point, so Bruce avoided it. Dick blamed himself, he thought it was his own fault that the villains got away. He felt he was so careless, all he wanted to do was have fun as his new alter-ego.

Bruce rose from his seat. His knees cracked as he did so, he was aging. He walked passed Barbara who was still standing by the curtain. His arm brushed hers. He grabbed the curtain and pulled it to the side, allowing him enough space to get through without making contact with it. He suddenly turned to face the two.

"I expect to see you both at Wayne Manor tonight," he remarked, looking down his nose at them, not in a rude way, but in a mature, fatherly way, "Especially you Dick." He smiled and turned to leave. The curtain fell back into place as he left it.

Barbara moved to the chair where Bruce was sitting. It was still warm, he'd obviously been there for quite a while.

She slid the chair closer to the bed where Dick lay. It squeaked on the ground and left four long black lines on the floor behind.

She sat upright and placed her hand on top of Dick's. She gazed into his eyes and he gazed back at hers.

"You think you in good enough shape to get up?" She asked him, he could she wanted him to get up just by looking at her, though he wanted to get up too. He was bored of the hospital already, and he'd only spent one night.

"Well, I'm well enough to go to Bruce's party tonight!" He mentioned with a cheeky grin on his face.

She only giggled and kissed him on the cheek. She wasn't going to leave his bedside, she would wait until he was ready to go.

Bruce had postponed last nights after-party after all that had gone on, instead a whole new party would be hosted at Bruce's home that night. All important people of Gotham were invited, as long as they brought their own bottles.


End file.
